


The High Priestess

by SarimaPosthumous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer Possessing Nick (Supernatural), Mild Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarimaPosthumous/pseuds/SarimaPosthumous
Summary: Jenny is an OC set in the Supernatural universe. She has owned a bar called the High Priestess for nine years and has managed to carve out her own niche in the hunting world. Everything changes when the two notorious hunters show up in her life after she’s managed to avoid them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it. Please provide feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction into Jenny's life at the High Priestess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks take place around Season 5, however, it mostly takes place in the present. Please provide feedback!

*Bang*

A gunshot rang out, I ran to the door of the supply closet I was in, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Shane!” I screamed as I slammed my body into the door to make it budge. I heard a struggle ensue as glass shattered throughout the bar and tables and chairs were knocked over. “Shane!”

I heard mumbling in what sounded like a different language followed by a scream. As the scream faded the door flew open as I threw my body against it once more. I watched Shane collapse as I ran towards him. “Jenny….” His voice wavered. “You’re my only family…everything you need to know is in the safe…” he coughed blood and tried to inhale. “You remember the combination, right?”

I nodded as tears streamed down my face.

I awoke slick with sweat and kicked the blankets away from me. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed a glass of water to quench my thirst. After setting the glass down, I laid back and grabbed my phone to check the time. It was only 3 am. Sighing I set it back and closed my eyes trying to process the dream. It had been almost ten years since that fateful night at the bar and I hadn’t dreamt of that night in at least two. Duke rustled next to me and whimpered before licking my face. I scratched her ears and she went back to the foot of the bed.

In an attempt to fall back asleep, I tried to make a mental checklist of all that needed to be done before opening the bar. I did not make it very far as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_“I waged war in a fiery blaze_  
I found peace in a purple haze  
My angels and my demons  
They don’t know their place  
Ready or not, they’re gonna come out and play”

I grabbed my phone to turn off the alarm that jolted me awake. Sighing, I tried to rub the sleep away from grey eyes before reluctantly rolling out of bed and dragged my feet towards the window to check the weather. When living in northeastern Ohio, you never know what you’ll get. It was grey out, but nothing too bad. As I made my way to the bathroom to get ready, my thoughts wandered back to my nightmare and my heart panged with sadness. I still remembered that night like it was yesterday because that was when everything changed.

Shane had owned the High Priestess for a few decades before I inherited it. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go. My family was killed by demons, which I would later discover that Shane was the hunter that killed them…well, all but one. The one that escaped ended up killing him that night before he managed to exorcise it.

I was only 16 at the time. Shane had adopted me to only emancipate me. He never explained why, just “in case anything were to happen to him.” After getting dressed in my baby blue flannel shirt and skinny jeans, I pulled my long brown hair into a pony tail before before walking downstairs towards the bar.

The entire upper back of the complex was basically a three-bedroom apartment. Duke followed me as I made my way downstairs, her large paws softly padding the floor behind me; I paused in the entrance to look around the rustic establishment. Flashes of broken glass, chairs, and blood crossed my mind. I blinked again and glanced around at the exposed brick, wooden beams, and the vaulted ceiling. The long wooden tables were as clean as the wooden bar. Stepping behind it, I grabbed the inventory sheet to figure out what I needed to grab on my run to the store. As I made my way to the back office, I sat at the desk and flipped through the pages.

I looked up at the safe and remembered how its contents completely changed my life. Even though Shane had taught me the combination, I never had any reason to open it before he died. Granted, I did not open it until I tried to figure out his funeral arrangements considering I was the only family he had left.

After the police took my statement and the Medical Examiner cleared the bodies to be taken back to their office, I was left alone surrounded by broken glass and blood. After sweeping up the glass, rearranged what was left of the intact furniture, and mopped up the blood, I sat on the floor and began sobbing. Shane was there for me when my family died. When those “burglars” broke into my home and slaughtered my family, Shane came in and killed two of the men before he killed me. Now he was gone, and I had no one.

I shook my head and took a deep breath trying to focus on the paperwork. Once I double checked everything, I stood up and walked over to the closet in the office. I opened it and slid open the fake wall to reveal and access the biometric lock before stepping into the safe room. It was every hunter’s wet dream: sound proof, iron and salt walls, and completely warded (just like the rest of the establishment). It was also stocked full of weapons, ammo, salt, charms, amulets, books, and other implements to kill various supernatural beings.

Shane had mentioned in one of his journals kept in the safe that a fellow hunter by the name of Bobby Singer had helped build this room. Bobby then helped me pick up the hunter lifestyle after Shane’s passing. That was when I found out what Shane was and how he had known to hunt the demon trying to kill me and my family through the letter he wrote. It then made sense why he had emancipated me the moment I turned 16. He knew as a hunter he would not live very long.

Looking around the room, I made sure I didn’t need to pick up any hunting supplies while on my supply run. Fortunately, everything was in stock, so I left to go pick up what I needed. When I took over the business, Bobby helped to introduce me to the hunting world. However, I never realized that the regulars at the bar were also hunters until Bobby came and introduced us. Shane had asked them not to reveal this world because he thought it was safer.

Over the years I established a pretty vast network along the east coast. Essentially, I put out cases for hunters, went on the occasional hunt, and procured and traded Supernatural artifacts. I also had arrangements made with demons and angels. If they needed to discuss or needed intel, they could come to the bar. With all of the warding around the building, they were all powerless under this roof and we all lived to see another day. It worked well. As I readied to open the bar, I couldn’t shake this unsettling feeling that the nightmare brought me.

As everything was in order, my bartender Padma arrived along with the two servers Carl and Elise. They knew about the Supernatural, but they weren’t hunters. I figured it was best not to keep them in the dark considering the clientele.

As the hunters began trickling in to exchange hunting stories or play pool, the bar settled into its comfortable atmosphere. I walked around and greeted the familiar faces and was introduced to some newcomers. Making my way back to the bar, I noticed the door open and was filled with dread. Two rather tall men walked in followed by a younger girl who looked distinctly familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean Winchester finally discover the High Priestess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks take place around Season 5, however, it mostly takes place in the present. There is a collaboration between spnjediavenger (on Tumblr) in our fics as our Original Characters cross paths from time to time. Slight season 14 spoilers. Please provide feedback!

“Elliana!” I exclaimed as she ran passed Sam and Dean Winchester to give me a hug. “You’ve certainly changed,” I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the back. She looked behind her and shook her head so Sam and Dean wouldn’t follow us. I pulled her into my office as they settled at the bar. “Look Elliana, I am glad you’re here, but I had asked you not to bring the Winchesters.”

Ellie closed her eyes and let out a sigh before responding. “I know, I’m sorry. But with everything that’s been happening the past couple years, they weren’t exactly taking ‘no’ for an answer!” she said with exasperation tracing her features. "I really do love them, but their protectiveness really gets annoying sometimes,” she continued.

I too let out a sigh and motioned for her to sit down as I sat down next to her. “It’s okay, I’m not upset with you. They were bound to find out about this place one way or another.” I paused, “So what brings you guys here? Is it the whole Michael situation?”

A small smile tugged at her lips. “Yeah the Winchesters are a bit hard to avoid these days,” she laughed lightly. “But yes. It seems like everything we do and everything we try, we come up with nothing. And we know you have a big hunter network.”

I ran my fingers through my long hair. “Well, I haven’t heard anything about him through grapevine…at least not since he left Dean. All I know is that there are monsters gathering and waiting for him to return.” I paused to look at Elianna. I could tell that the mere mention of Michael and Dean had made her uneasy. It was evident that it was a rough time for her.

It had been around 9 years since I had last seen her, and she’s certainly matured since then. She was only 13 and had already been on a few hunts when we first officially met. A year prior to this she came across the High Priestess scrawny as ever before Shane had passed, but Shane could not convince her to stay. She only returned when she thought the Winchesters abandoned her. So, she set out and continued hunting until she came across the High Priestess where I informed her that Sam and Dean were looking for her. Elliana stayed for a few days to decide whether or not she would try to find them. I tried convincing her otherwise considering they had just gotten Ellen and Jo killed while hunting Lucifer, but she was stubborn and went to find them anyway.

Looking at her now, her tall figure became a bit more muscular from nearly a decade of hunting. She was anxiously fidgeting with the keychain she keeps hooked to her belt loop. I vaguely recalled her seeing her with it when we first met. Bags had formed under her eyes from the current struggles she and the Winchesters were dealing with, but her dark brown eyes still had that small spark in them. This made me hopeful that she was keeping the bright side in mind and hope that things will turn around. She still kept her dark brown hair cut short to frame her face. 

“Frankly, I’m surprised you’re still alive and made it this far with them,” I joked knowing full well she more than capable of taking care of herself.

Ellie smiled at this comment. “The Winchesters may get caught in some pretty crazy shit – I’ll give you that. But it’s only because they try to do what’s right,” she replied, glancing fondly towards the door. “But I don’t think I’d be alive if I _didn’t_ go with them. I’m sure Shane must have told you I had some marks on my head too…” her last sentence hung in the air for a bit as she remembered the circumstances that had brought her into hunting all those years ago. She lowered her eyes for a moment before snapping her attention back to me. “They sure attract trouble sometimes, but damn do I love them. They, Cas, and Jack are my family,” she continued with a loving smile.

I nodded. “That’s a fair point, I’m just glad you’re still alive. Let’s go see what they’re up to.” I followed Elliana out of the office and we found the Winchesters playing pool. “Sam and Dean Winchester. I see you’ve finally found this place.” I signaled to Elise to bring two more beers for myself and Elliana.

Sam looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed quizzically. “I just don’t understand how we haven’t heard of this place yet.”

Raising a brow, I retorted “perhaps you’re not as smart as you think you are.” I had to keep myself from laughing at Dean’s incredulous expression. Waving my hand, I smiled. “I’m kidding! Honestly, I’ve gone out of my way to ensure this place stays off your radar.”

“What did we do to you?” Dean asked, slightly offended.

“Well, it’s because the Winchesters have a tendency to get any hunter who works with them killed. Hell, my predecessor Shane lived solely because he didn’t go on that hunting trip with your father and Bill Harvelle. So, I’ve asked any hunters or patrons in general to avoid talking about this place if they run into you.” Elise arrived with the beers and I handed one to Ellianna. “How much have you told them about this place, Ellianna?” I asked before taking a sip.

She politely refused the beer, so Dean took it from Elise. Ellie looked at me and said, “Thanks, but I don’t drink.”

“I still don’t know how we get along,” Dean joked, smirking at her and nudging her elbow causing her to roll my eyes and turned back to me. “Honestly, I haven’t told them too much. I knew you and Shane wanted to keep it under wraps so I was just vague up till now. When I mentioned how I came into the life, I _did_ say I got some help from the owner of a bar, but I didn’t specify anything else,” she shrugged.

“Wait,” Sam interjected. “That was _this_ place?”

Ellie nodded, “Shane and Jenny helped me a lot in the beginning. Even though I didn’t stick around for long.”

“I know you don’t exactly have a high opinion of us,” Sam said as he turned to me. “But thank you for being there for Ellie. I’m grateful she had someone to trust in the beginning,” he finished, throwing a loving, brotherly smile towards Elliana.

I nodded at Sam and raised my beer before taking another sip.

“So, Jenny, how did you and Shane get into the hunting business?” Dean asked. “Same as anyone else,” I shrugged my shoulders. The trio looked at me expectantly. “…Tragedy.” They continued to stare. Sighing, I signaled for them to follow me to a table in the back corner. As we settled in, Elise brought Ellie some water.

Clearing my throat I explained how some demons targeted my family and Shane saved me, but one of them escaped. Then that same demon came and killed Shane. He left the business to me and I revamped it by turning the entire bar into a safe room. “Don’t let the rustic, wooden panels fool you, underneath it all is solid iron and salt. It’s also completely warded so that any supernatural creature that comes in here is powerless save for their physical strength.”

Dean whistled, and Sam looked impressed. “How did you afford all of this?” Dean asked. “I also trade and procure priceless artifacts…as long as no one gets hurt other than the buyer who knows and accepts all of the risks,” I said. “And of course, Bobby helped me plan this,” I mentioned.

This surprised Sam and Dean. “I’m still surprised we haven’t run into you or heard of you,” Sam said. I looked over at Ellie and she remained quiet. She and I both knew it wasn’t our place to discuss Shane’s misfortunes, so I changed the subject. “As for why you’re here, “I continued, “I haven’t heard anything new about Michael. Just that his monsters are waiting for him to return.” This unsettled the Winchesters. “Is that the only reason you’re in town or is there something else?”

“That was most of it,” Ellie spoke up. “We were picking up a couple cases with Jack since we haven’t been able to do anything about Michael. But now we’re gonna hang around Cleveland for a few days because I finally convinced everyone to take a break for once – especially Jack. He works too hard trying to prove himself. It’s about time he had some fun.”

Sam and Dean smirked at Ellie’s mention of Jack eliciting an annoyed huff from her before she continued. “Seriously, I swear you guys are 5 years old!” She replied exasperated as she rolled her eyes before taking a drink of the water that was set in front of her.

I laughed at Ellie’s increasingly red cheeks as she stared at her water. It was getting later in the night, and the patrons were dwindling. “Well if you’re going to stay in town you are welcome to stay here if not, you’re welcome anytime.”

“No, we should be getting back to the motel, I’m sure Jack misses Ellie. God forbid they stay apart too long,” Dean smirked. I couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Sam said as I exchanged numbers with the three of them.

“Also, let me know if you need help with a hunt. Either I can pitch in or I can send someone else,” I conceded.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dean winked at me as I rolled my eyes at his impish grin.

The trio headed out the door, but Sam paused before exiting. “Actually, as I’m sure you’ve heard, we’re missing Nick. You haven’t heard from him at all have you?” I paused before shaking my head. “Well if you hear from him can you give us a holler?” I nodded in response and watched them leave the bar.

Letting out a sigh, I walked back to my office as Padma yelled out the last call. The truth was I had seen Nick and knew what he was doing as I had been helping him. But he was adamant that I not disclose his whereabouts to the Winchesters, so I respected his wishes. Little did I know, he was on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick arrives at the High Priestess after leaving the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 14 Spoilers. It takes place during 14.02 “Gods and Monsters”
> 
> Flashbacks take place around Season 5, however, it mostly takes place in the present. Please provide feedback!

It was a slow night at the High Priestess with hunters running around trying to fend off Michael’s monsters. I heard the door open, signaled by the little bell above the door. Turning around I saw the last person I expected to see. Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised by now.

He stood in the doorway and glanced around before approaching the bar.

“Slow night?” he asked, his piercing blue eyes giving me a once over as he sat down. I closed my mouth, after realizing my initial shock left it agape, and nodded. Maintaining my composure and clearing my throat, I managed to ask, “What can I get for you?”

“Just a pitcher of beer,” he responded before looking back at his phone. As I filled the pitcher, I glanced at his slightly athletic 6’ 1” frame hunched over the bar. Setting the pitcher down in front of him, I couldn’t help but look at his face again. He was in his 40s, his salt and peppered scruff accentuated his features, and his thick dark blonde hair was spiked. He certainly lacked the confidence he held the last time I saw him. It was almost as if his confidence, his very being, was shattered and the sinister look in his eyes was replaced with sorrow and weariness. I could recognize him anywhere, but it couldn’t be him, it had to be his vessel. But how was that possible?

He looked up after I did not walk away. _Jenny you need to get a grip._ I smiled before he could say anything. “Is there anything else I could get for you?” He closed his mouth and shook his head before returning to his phone.

I turned around and before I could walk away, he piped up. “Actually, do you have WIFI? I need to do some research.” I told him the password as he pulled his laptop out of the bag sitting next to him.

I filled two more pitchers and walked over to a couple of hunters sitting in the back who were glancing suspiciously at the man sitting at the bar. Setting it down in front of them, they looked up at me quizzically. “Let’s not jump the gun and start anything right now because I am not looking to clean up a mess,” I whispered to them. They nodded but continued to give wary glances towards the man at the bar.

Sighing in resignation, I made my way towards the bar checking on various patrons as I considered approaching him. I stepped behind the bar and began tidying up as I walked towards him. “So, what brings you here…?” I let the question hang so he could fill in his name.

“Nick,” he responded before glancing up at me. “I’m just passing through on my way to Delaware.”

“Delaware, huh, I think that is one of the few states I have yet to visit. Is it nice, or, is it your first time visiting?” I inquired.

He glanced at me thoughtfully, perhaps trying to discern how much information he wanted to divulge. “It’s where I am from, actually…I think it is a nice place, but it has been a while since I’ve been home.” He took a sip of his drink.

 _It has to be just his vessel._ “What makes you want to return now?” He didn’t respond as he considered his words before changing the subject.

“This is a nice bar Jenny, how long have you owned it?” he asked as he looked around before his eyes settled on me.

I chuckled. “About 10 years now,” I paused, “is it that obvious?”

“Well, with the way you walk around this place and give free drinks to a couple of hunters back there to keep the peace, it is pretty obvious,” he looked at me expectantly as if waiting for me to lie or lose my cool. But in return I just smiled at him. “Impressive,” I replied.

“You obviously know a lot more than you let on,” he continued, “so, what do you know about me?” He was testing me.

I set the rag down and stretched my back as I quickly pondered my response. As I stretched, I noticed the not-so-subtle glance at my chest before he quickly met my gaze once more. “I know your name is Nick, you’re from Delaware, and that you haven’t been home since, oh what was it, September 2009? All I know is you were possessed by Lucifer after your family was killed.”

“How do you know I am not Lucifer now?” he asked.

“Well, I heard that Dean killed Lucifer. Plus, I’ve met good ol’ Luci on a hunt and a couple of times after, you’re…different,” I responded. My response seemed to trigger something in him because he cringed and rubbed his eyes. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head and took a deep breath as pain crossed his features. “I remember you, Jenny. Lucifer let you go.” This surprised me. He glanced around, lowered his voice, and leaned towards me. “Ever since I woke up after Lucifer was killed. I keep getting flashes of what he’s done when possessing me.” He must have remembered how many hunters Lucifer killed that night because he choked back a sob before taking another drink. I instinctively reached my hand out to comfort him, but he jerked his arm away. I put my hands up to show I meant no harm. “I need to make things right,” he continued. “I need to find out who killed my wife and son,” he said softly as he twisted his wedding band around his finger.

“Would you like my help? It’s probably a cold case now, but I could see if I can find the police files in their database, if you would like?” I offered. He stopped twiddling with his ring before glancing up at me. “Why would you help me?” he asked softly.

“Well, I am in the service industry,” I joked. “But in all seriousness, you weren’t in control. What Lucifer did, it’s not your fault.”

Nick snapped at my comment. “HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT!?” he shouted as he stood up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a handful of hunters stand up, ready to step in. I calmly held up my hand and they slowly sat back down as Nick continued his tirade.

“I let him in, I said yes to him. Do you understand? Me, I let him in,” he grabbed his pitcher and flung it across the room and fell into his knees and began sobbing. Somehow, I managed to quickly get my 5’4” body over the bar to get to him. He looked up and his demeanor completely changed in a split second as he flicked his wrist in my direction, reminiscent of what Lucifer would do to get people away from him. This concerned me, but I would worry about that later as it did nothing now. I gingerly placed my hand on his shoulder as I knelt down.

“Let’s go somewhere private,” I whispered and squeezed his shoulder. He conceded as I gently pulled him to his feet and pulled him towards my office. I noticed Carl standing with a mop in hand from rushing out of the supply closet due to the commotion. Gesturing to him to keep an eye on the bar, I followed Nick into the office. We sat down, and I pulled out my laptop to access the police department’s database as Nick sat there with his head in his hands.

“Their names were Sarah and Teddy,” his muffled voice came through his hands. As I pulled up the case files, I noticed that it was a cold case and printed everything out for him. “It looks like it became a cold case over the years. The night that Sarah…she called the police that night to “report a prowler” in the neighborhood. Once the police arrived, they discovered Sarah and Teddy.” I kept reading as Nick patiently waited. “There was a witness, one of your neighbors, but he later recanted his statement.” Nick’s expression darkened. “Who?” he asked through gritted teeth. “Arty?” I said as I watched Nick’s hands begin to tremble. “Arty,” he repeated as his eyes narrowed. I stood up to grab the papers from the printer and placed them in a manila folder before handing them to Nick.

He contemplated the folder before looking up at me. “Thanks Jenny,” his expression turned sheepish. “I’m sorry for throwing the drink across bar.”

I smiled, “they’re plastic for a reason. Look, it’s late and if you need a place to stay, I have a spare room. If not, you’re welcome back anytime. Hunters won’t mess with you here…it’s neutral ground so to speak.”

He looked at the corner where Duke was laying down and watching him. “Cute dog,” he mentioned. Now this shocked me, and I put my hand on the door before he could open it. “How can you see her?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” he questioned.

“Duke is a hellhound,” I whispered. It seemed that being possessed and then manufactured for Lucifer really affected his psyche. He looked between Duke and myself and I noticed she started wagging her tail. Lucifer did save hellhounds, so it was only reasonable for her to be impartial to him…and his vessel.

“How can we see her? Why do you own a hellhound?” his brows furrowed as he asked.

“Crowley owed me, so he gave me a pet hellhound and the ability to see them. As for how you can see them, that I don’t know,” I looked back over at Duke and she stood up and walked over to Nick before sniffing his hand. His expression softened as he knelt down to pet her as she wagged her tail.

He stood up and shook my hand, “thank you for all of your help Jenny, and your offer, but I am staying at motel nearby. I’ll definitely stop by here next time I am in the area though. I’m gonna head back and compare notes.” 

I followed him out of the office and noticed that many of the hunters were conspicuously watching us to make sure Nick didn’t transform into Lucifer. Nick took some money out and placed it on the bar for his drink and gathered his things. He waved to everyone in the bar and left.

“So, Lucifer is really dead, huh?” Seth, one of the hunters, asked. I nodded as I walked towards my office to ponder what just happened. “Carl, can you close tonight?” he nodded in response and I went to grab my laptop and Duke before heading back to my apartment in the back.

Stripping myself of my clothes, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over me as I thought about the hunt that involved Lucifer.

At this point, I had only been hunting and running the High Priestess for a few months. A lot of the hunters that came through would take me along on hunts to teach me. On this particular night, two hunters came running into the bar frantic about what they had heard. There was a sighting of about ten demons about 30 minutes south of where we were, and they needed help. At the time, there were only three other hunters in the bar, so they reluctantly brought me along as back up. Not that I was incompetent by any means, but I had not dealt with any demons since, well, since a few slaughtered my family.

The six of us set out to pursue the demons. When we arrived at the small town, it was eerily quiet – as if it were abandoned. We drew our weapons and set out to find the demons, but there was no one in sight. We walked around the public square and a demon stepped out of an alleyway and we raised our guns, but more demons snuck up behind us and grabbed a hold of us. A struggle ensued as we attempted to fight them off.

“There is no use in fighting, Lucifer is expecting you,” he chuckled. One of the demons went down along with one of the hunters. I was currently in a fistfight with a demon myself when I was grabbed from behind by another demon. More demons showed up and they got the upper hand. They dragged us into the building and up a flight of stairs and into a large room. There were bodies everywhere and Lucifer sat in the middle of the room with what appeared to be a goblet of blood in his hand and fresh body next to him.

“Sorry about the mess, I didn’t have time to clean up,” said Lucifer as he took a sip before standing and approached us. I struggled and attempted to free myself from the demon’s grasp to no avail. This caught Lucifer’s attention and he turned his sinister eyes towards me before approaching me. He grabbed my face with his hand, his fingers practically digging into my cheek, and stooped down so that his face was mere inches from mine. His voice was soft as he spoke to me. “Well, well, well if it isn’t Jenny. It’s about time you started hunting.” With him so close to me, I noticed the skin around his hairline was practically eroding. It took me a second before I realized he knew my name.

“How do you know who I am?” I barely managed to say this without my voice faltering. He chuckled at this response and pulled me towards him. “Let’s just say I’m in the habit of picking people who have potential,” he responded. Lucifer shoved me towards the chair in the middle of the room and forced me to sit down. I tried standing up, but his invisible restraints kept me in place. “What are you…” he cut me off by quickly leaning down and putting his finger to my lips.

“Shhhh. I’ll get to you in a minute, just wait your turn,” he whispered. Lucifer turned around to face the rest of the hunters and straightened his back. “Look Jenny and I need to have a little chat and, frankly, I don’t need all of you here.” He pulled a knife from his pocket and killed all of the hunters. I begged and pleaded, but he didn’t acknowledge me. Not being able to watch, I looked away and continued to sob. With the hunters dead at his feet he turned to the demons, “Yeah it applies to you too,” he shrugged and they all looked at each other before he snapped his fingers, killing them all. Now it was just the two of us as he turned back to me, his face and hands smattered with blood. He must have noticed my horrified expression and just shrugged his shoulders, “What? They’re just demons,” he replied nonchalantly.

No longer restrained to the chair, I charged at him, but he easily grabbed and threw me to the ground. Not giving up without a fight I clamored to my feet and attempted to charge at him again, but he grabbed me in the process and slammed me into the wall. Pinning me, he spoke again. “Jenny, after all this trouble I went through to get you to come here, this is how you repay the favor? Tsk tsk.”

“What the hell do you want from me?” I struggled against him.

“When I was in the cage, I kept an ear out and paid attention all you filthy, hairless apes because, believe it or not, some of you can prove to be useful. I saw the potential you had for this life, Jenny, so I called in a favor to nudge you in right direction. You can thank me later,” he replied smugly.

It clicked. “You had my family killed?” I asked, horrified at the thought.

“See, I knew you were a smart cookie,” he winked at me. “I’ve seen your future…”

I cut him off, “did you see in my future that I am going to kill you?”

Anger flashed in his eyes, his grip on me tightening. “As I said. I’ve seen your future. I know you can, and you will, build up a network within the supernatural. So, I want you to come work for me,” he stepped back and released me. “You will prove useful to my cause.”

My hands were balled up into fists and my body trembled with anger. “What makes you think I will help you?”

Lucifer held up a hand and ignored my question, “You don’t have to answer now, I’ll give you some time to think.”

I took a step towards him, “nothing you say is gonna…” he snapped his finger and I was at the High Priestess. Carl came running towards me as I collapsed to the ground.

That had to have been the worst hunt I had ever been on. I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face and turned off the shower. I never told anyone about what Lucifer revealed to me that night. It would not have changed anything at this point. Stepping out, I thought back to my earlier conversation with Nick. _This is a nice bar Jenny, how long have you owned it?_

 _How did he know my name after so many years? Does he remember everything Lucifer did? If so, he had to have known more about Lucifer’s plans for me._ Wiping the bathroom mirror with my hand, I looked at my reflection and thought back to my other interactions with Lucifer. _What if he returns?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick pays another visit at the Hight Priestess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: M, 18+ (Violence, language, slight sexual mentions/insinuations)
> 
> WARNINGS: Slight unwanted sexual advances, Season 14 spoilers.
> 
> AUTHORS NOTES: Flashbacks take place around Season 5, however, it mostly takes place in Season 14. Mentions The flashback was cowritten and featured in @spnjediavenger’s chapter 6 of White Wolf. Please check out her series on Tumblr and please provide feedback!

It had been a few days since the Winchesters left town with Elliana, but not before I made her promise to check in more frequently. Things had begun to settle into a routine again and I was about to lock the door when it swung open and was greeted by a familiar face. “Nick?” my eyes widened. He practically sauntered into the bar. His demeanor had changed since the last time he was here. The sadness was still there, but he had developed something sinister…almost reminiscent of Lucifer. 

“Hey Jenny,” he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Can I take you up on that offer?”

I slightly hesitated before nodding, “Sure, Nick. Would you like a drink first?” I asked as I shut the door and locked it. He sat at the bar as I made my way around it to get him a beer. After cracking it open and setting it in front of him, I leaned forward putting my weight on my arms to stretch my back. “So, how was Delaware? Did you find what you were looking for?” I asked as he took a sip of his beer. Nick’s body stiffened, but he took another swig before meeting my eyes.

“Just more questions,” he responded and lowered his gaze to stare at his drink thoughtfully. Studying his face, I was glad Ellie wasn’t here considering the last time she, Lucifer, and I were at the High Priestess together. I couldn’t help but to think about that night.

_I was sitting in my office when I heard the door bust open along with shouting as chairs tipped over. When I ran out, I saw that Lucifer had kicked the door in and was holding Ellie by the collar. Hunters were up in arms before Lucifer snapped his fingers and froze everyone except for Ellie and I. She barely struggled against him as her eyes frantically searched the bar until she saw me. Seeing the pain on her face stopped me in my tracks and I looked between her and Lucifer. She hesitated, but through the tears streaming down her face she managed to whimper out ‘please.’_

_My eyebrows furrowed as my heart panged in my chest at her plea. Seeing my reaction, Lucifer smirked and grabbed Ellie a little tighter, yanking her closer to him. Her eyes widened in fear as she struggled to push away from him. ‘Enough,’ the bold tone surprised even me which made Lucifer’s smirk widen. I wanted nothing more than to smack it off his face. My eyes fell on Elliana before looking back at Lucifer. Gritting my teeth, I stepped towards him, ‘Let. Her. Go.’ I didn’t have a plan, but hell if I would go down without a fight._

_His face broke out into a shit eating grin before he threw Ellie to the floor. She immediately crawled over to sit up against the bar and hugged her knees to her chest. ‘What’s in it for me?’ he said lowly as he stepped towards me, his tall frame towered over me. I did my best not to cringe away in fear but looking over at Elliana emboldened me. She was like a little sister to me and I would do anything for her. Straightening my shoulders, my eyes met Lucifer’s once more. ‘I’ll do anything,’ my voice quivered softly._

_Lucifer grabbed my face, digging his fingers into my cheek and brought his face close to mine. ‘You better not be lying to me,’ he said in a warning tone, his hot breath on my face. He stepped back and looked around before glancing at Ellie. He scrunched up his face and gestured towards Ellie, ‘I’ll leave you to clean up this mess. But I’ll be back.’ He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He rolled his eyes and looked slightly sheepish as he forgot the bar’s warding rendered him almost powerless. As soon as he stepped outside, the bar practically erupted as the hunters looked around frantically for the devil as I ran over and dropped down to Ellie._

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked Nick as I snapped out of my trip down memory lane.

“Well, the only witness who saw something decided he didn’t see anything…” Nick trailed off as he thought back to his interaction with his neighbor. There was a slightly sadistic gleam in his eyes that made me a little suspicious. I made a mental note to check up on Arty when Nick left because something was off.

“What about the beat cop in the area? Do you remember who they were, perhaps they saw something since they would have been the first on the scene?”

Nick shook his head, “No, it was so long ago, and I was busy getting drunk at a bar like an idiot.” He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his spikey hair. I couldn’t help but to reach out and squeeze his arm. He finished his beer and said “I’m really tired. Could you show me to the guest room?”

I nodded, “follow me.” Turning off the lights, I proceeded to the stairs and saw that Duke was ready to go to bed. She gave Nick a small tail wag as he reached out to scratch her head. I showed him where the guest room was and bid him good night as Duke followed me to my room and settled on the bed. After showering, I stepped into my room with only a towel wrapped around me and was greeted by Nick. I froze in my tracks and my eyes widened.

“What are you doing here?” I asked nervously. He slowly stepped towards me and stopped a mere few inches away from me, his tall frame towering over me. I took a step back, but my back hit the wall. He again stepped towards me and closed the space between us and lowly replied “I had an issue with my room and thought I’d speak with management.” He put his hands on either side of me and lowered his face towards me making my breath hitch in my throat.

“Okay, just let me put some clothes on and I will help you with whatever you need,” I put my hands on his chest to push him away and free myself, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to his chest. It was a miracle that my towel didn’t fall.

“Please, Jenny, there is no need for modesty. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” he paused and gave me a once over before continuing, “After all, we’ve spent many nights together.”

I was taken aback. “What the fuck are you talking about?” I asked incredulously. He smirked in response and pushed me up against the wall again. “I might’ve died years ago when Lucifer burned me out, but when Crowley resurrected me for Lucifer over a year ago, he kept me awake through most of our adventures together. We were one in the same and I remember everything.”

Nick traced his finger along my cheek. “Even when he came looking for you after escaping Michael in the other world and was powerless and then again after escaping Asmodeus.” His finger slowly trailed down my neck as he continued, “Well he found you and, well, more.” His hand stopped at the edge of the towel before I grabbed his wrist to stop him, causing his eyes to darken in response. “What, you don’t want me? You wanted me when Lucifer was in me. Why is this any different?” 

Nick’s face was close to mine now and he shook my hand away before he kissed me. It felt as if Lucifer was back for a brief moment and I was tempted to kiss him back and see where this would go (after all, a girl does have her needs and he was really attractive), but this was different. I struggled against him and heard Duke growl behind him. She knew when to give me a fighting chance and when to step in. Duke grabbed the back of Nick’s shirt with her teeth and yanked him off me. Running to the bed I grabbed the gun that was tucked under my pillow. And pointed it at Nick’s face as he stood back up. “Get. Out. Now,” I said through gritted teeth and cocked the gun. Duke continued to growl at him as she stood between us.

Nick was angry, but he raised his arms in a defensive manner before looking down at my now naked body courtesy of the towel unsurprisingly falling off during the struggle. He smirked and bit his lip before responding, “at least I got to see you naked again.” I watched him grab his stuff and leave before locking everything behind him.

Sighing, I set the gun back under my pillow before putting my pajamas on and climbed into bed next to Duke. After tossing and turning for what seemed like a forever, I managed to drift off to sleep. I woke up to someone between my thighs and let out a moan. It felt so familiar and welcomed the sensation. I bit my lip as I reached down to run my hands through the spikey hair and could feel his large hands around my torso holding me in place. Throwing back the covers, I looked down to see glowing red eyes.

I awoke with a start, my body slick with sweat and turned the light on. Realizing it was just a dream, I let out a sigh of relief and reached over to grab a drink of water because my throat was parched. The dream unsettled me because the last time I dreamt about Lucifer over a year ago, he showed up at the High Priestess. It wasn’t possible…it couldn’t be possible. It could have just stemmed from my interaction with Nick earlier. Turning the light off, I settled back into the bed and tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of Lucifer returning. Castiel managed to come back from the Empty, it is more than possible for Lucifer to do the same.


	5. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Jenny helping Elliana free Sam from Hell along with the help from Bobby, Garth, and Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is technically a flashback for my series. It takes place between season 5 and 6. This was cowritten with the amazing @spnjediavenger‘s and is a part of her fic “White Wolf.” Please check out her series and please provide feedback!

Elliana sighed and Jenny rubbed her eyes before each grabbed another one of Bobby’s lore books. After finding out about Lucifer’s cage having a “backdoor key” of sorts, the girls had been spending hours trying to find any kind of leads on the location of either. 

Jenny groaned and closed her eyes before resting her head on the book in the hopes that osmosis would work this one time. “I need a break,” she sighed. 

“Me too,” Ellie agreed, hopping up on Bobby’s desk while Jenny leaned on the corner rubbing her temples. Bobby had gone out just a few minutes prior for a food run, leaving the girls to continue researching.

“I don’t know about this, Jenny,” Ellie said. “It’s taken us so long to find this key thing and now we’re coming up with nothing.”

“Well hello, ladies,” a Scottish voice said from behind them.

The girls turned to find Crowley standing in the doorway, glass of whiskey in hand. 

Jenny rolled her eyes, “What do you want Crowley?”

Crowley stepped towards the scotch and poured himself a tumbler. He swirled the amber liquid and took a sniff before scrunching his nose slightly. He took a sip, relishing the annoyance from the huntresses. Taking another sip, he stepped towards them before speaking, “What do you girls know about Orenda Alley?”

Jenny shrugged, “Only that it’s dangerous and most people who go there don’t usually come back. Why?”

“Wait - _Orenda_ Alley?” Ellie stepped in. “Where the nalusa falaya supposedly lives?”

The room’s other occupants looked at her, saying nothing, and Elliana looked between them before stopping at Jenny. “Nalusa Falaya? Native american legend?” 

Nothing.

Ellie jumped off the desk and over to one of the bookshelves, running a finger along the spines until she picked one out. She flipped through the pages and placed it down on Bobby’s desk for Jenny to take a look.

“Nalusa Falaya is an old Choctaw legend; translates to ‘long black being.’ The Nalusa Falaya adults would hide in the swamps and call to travelers. When their victim came close, they would jump out and scare them unconscious. Then, they would jump on the unconscious victim and eat them. The Choctaw elders would warn the tribe against going out at night and to travel in groups when the Nalusa Falaya were near. 

“Others believed they would attack at twilight and [bewitch victims with its evil magic ](http://books.google.com/books?id=s44nAQAAIAAJ&pg=PA532&dq=nalusa+falaya&hl=en&sa=X&ei=zRgpVJn0BoaYyATFuILYBw&ved=0CCYQ6AEwAA#v=onepage&q=nalusa%20falaya&f=false)\- which is where ‘orenda’ comes from; translates to ‘magical power’ in Iroquois. It would first attract a hunter’s attention by calling out to him. Then, when the hunter turned around, he was so affected by its power that he would fall helpless to the ground. When they couldn’t fight back, the nalusa falaya would insert a thorn in them and possess them from there. It’s a common rumor that there’s only one left. And it’s supposedly in Orenda Ally.”

“Smart girl,” Crowley complimented, nodding his head a bit.

“Okay, I’ll repeat myself...why?” Jenny arched a brow and crossed her arms. 

“I have a job for you two.”

“Excuse you?” Ellie scoffed, crossing her arms as well. “You think we work for you or something?”

“Now, now,” Crowley appeased. “No need to get counteractive, my dear.”

“Just get to the point, Crowley,” Jenny let out an exasperated sigh.

“The nalusa and I have some... _unfinished business_ , of sorts,” Crowley said. “I’d like you two to bring him to me.”

“Again, do you think we work for you or something? You can’t just pop in here and-”

“So I suppose you _don’t_ want to get your dear Sam Winchester back, then?”

The girls froze and looked at Crowley.

It was Jenny’s turn to scoff at the king of Hell. “Do you really expect us to believe you want the Winchesters back in action? I’m sure business has been booming since they shoved Luci back in the cage and Dean hooked up with Lisa.”

Crowley put his hands up as a show of mock surrender.

Ellie looked at Jenny, skepticism lacing her features. 

Crowley finished the drink and set the tumbler down. “Maybe I miss the good old days. Regardless, you bring me the nalusa and I will give you back your beloved moose. As for you, Jenny, I might be able to scrounge up something valuable to sweeten the deal for you.”

“How can _you_ get into Lucifer’s cage?” Elliana challenged. “We’ve been reading for _days_ \- and that’s _after_ I spent a week of my own researching - trying to find a way into the cage and you expect us to believe _you_ can get in?”

“Always one for quarrel, aren’t you, little wolf?”

“Only Gabriel can call me that,” Ellie said in a heated tone.

“I’m the king of hell, darling. I have my ways, I can assure you of that.” Crowley turned to Jenny now. “Call me when you have it.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a black business card with red lettering on it that read ‘King of Hell’ along with his phone number. 

The two gave him a bewildered look as Jenny reached out to take his business card. “Just trying something new,” he shrugged. “Oh, and by the way, girls,” Crowley said, turning back around for a moment. “Our dear ‘lusa requires a sacrifice before making any deals.”

“ _What?_ ” the girls said in unison. 

“What kind of sacrifice?” Elliana asked, though she didn’t really need to.

“I have a feeling you already know the answer to that, darling,” Crowley countered before vanishing.

“A human,” Ellie said with disdain. “It wants a human sacrifice. Either to eat, bewitch, or mate with. According to most lore…”

Jenny paced around Bobby’s living room. “Maybe we don’t have to sacrifice anything? We could just knock it out, shove it in a trunk, and drop him off at Crowley’s doorstep.” 

“We don’t even know what to expect with this thing. I’ve read probably five different descriptions on what nalusa falaya look like.”

Jenny paused in thought. “Okay, what are the most common characteristics?”

Ellie thought for a moment before sighing lightly. “Tall, almost emaciated, melts into shadows like a phantom. How do we catch something that can become a shadow?”

“You use a trap,” a voice said from behind the girls. They snapped their heads up to see a skinny, unknown man standing in the doorway with a wide, kind grin on his face.

Ellie immediately backed into a bookcase as her heart rate sped up a bit; Anaya remained quiet but still went to stand protectively in front of her.

“Elliana, this is Garth. It’s ok, you can trust him. Wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Bobby said soothingly as he stepped into the room as well, back from his errands.

         “Well, not unless it has fangs,” the younger man joked, wide smile still on his face.

         Ellie let out an airy laugh and a small smile crept onto her face; she moved into the room a bit more, feeling comfortable enough to leave the wall.

         “Wow – you already got a smile,” Bobby said, impressed. “Takes a lot to get one from her these days.” Elliana threw Bobby a Winchester bitch face. He knew the reason she didn’t. But Ellie knew he was only teasing her.

         Garth simply shrugged, smile never leaving his face. He then turned to Ellie. “Elliana is a beautiful name,” he said kindly.

         “Thanks,” the girl said, blushing a bit. Elliana quickly grew comfortable around Garth, his demeanor friendly and lighthearted. _How was this guy a hunter?_ she thought.

“And Garth, this is Jenny. Another colleague of mine.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jenny!” he said, reaching out his hand to her.

Jenny shook his hand and gave the hunter a surprised once over as she took in his scrawny frame. It was a wonder he hadn’t been killed yet.  

“Likewise. So, tell us about this trap?” Jenny said. 

“Getting right to it, I see,” Garth noted.

“It’s been countless hours of research. It’d be nice to not have to dive back into those books,” Jenny closed her eyes and shook her head. Bobby cast Garth an affirmative nod. He smiled back and walked up to Bobby’s desk, pulling aside a pencil and a piece of paper.

“Ok, so you know how there’s devil’s traps for demons, soul eater traps, anasazi protection symbols, and other things?” he asked the girls. At their nods, he continued. “The choctaw indians have their own symbols as well. _These_ ,” he said, drawing out two symbols. “Are two such symbols. One is called a ‘Shaman,’ which represents the medium between the visible world and the spirit world; the other represents control over forces and the gravity of the earth. Put them _together_ ,” he draws another. “And you get the choctaw spirit trap.” Garth smiles a bit proudly as he finishes.

“That’s great, Garth,” Ellie said, a small smile of interest on her lips. “How did you find this?”

“I didn’t.”

“What?” Jenny asked in unbelief.

“These things are really rare,” Garth defended. “Any story or sightings you hear of, either no one has gotten close enough to notice anything, or they...don’t come back. So I looked into the most common choctaw symbols. Sometimes we have to learn as we go. Like I heard Ellie did with the grootslang.”

“It’s the best thing we have right now,” Ellie said. “We don’t have anything else to go by,” she continued, pleased enough with the information. “So we have an idea - or at least the start of an idea, on how to capture the nalusa falaya.”

“Now we just have to figure out where Orenda Alley is.” Excitement began to lace Jenny’s features. 

“I think I might have that covered,” Ellie said with a faint smile. She ran upstairs and back down with her leatherbound journal in hand. 

“Though I’ve never seen one, I’ve had an interest in the nalusa falaya legend and researched it a little while ago. While the Choctaw tribe is from Mississippi, nalusa sightings have all come out of Michigan, which is where Orenda Alley is supposed to be.”

Ellie had opened up her laptop and brought up a map of Michigan.

“There’s an old, run-down dock at the edge of one of Michigan’s lakes. Many sightings have come within a 20-mile radius of it, and a few disappearances from the area as well,” she reported, looking at her two companions.

As the three continued to discuss their plans, Jenny and Elliana filled Bobby in on everything that happened before he returned. He was grumpy that Crowley had been in his house again; and his scowl deepened as they told him this was something Crowley had asked of them, making him suddenly a little less accepting of the idea. But when Garth announced he would go as well, Bobby reluctantly agreed but still made sure to note he still didn’t like it. He wanted to accompany them, but the girls convinced him not to, saying more people would give a bigger risk of being noticed if the nalusa falaya were to somehow sense them.

With a defeated sigh, Bobby grumbled, “So who’s doing what? You’ll need a negotiator, sacrifice - which I still don’t like, and a lure to draw this thing into a trap - which you still don’t know how to do.” _What a great confidence builder_ he _was_ , the trio thought.

“I’ll be the sacrifice,” Ellie said after a moment of exchanged glances.

“ _No!_ ” Bobby said sternly. “I ain’t lettin’ you get yourself killed if things go south.”

“Ellie, I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” Garth said, already becoming a bit defensive of the youngest in the room.

“I’ll do it,” Jenny said confidently, also not wanting to possibly risk Ellie’s life.

“No,” the girl shook her head. “I’ve already gotten you into enough trouble with...when Luc-...when I got taken,” she continued with some difficulty. “I’m not letting you be put in another situation again.”

“Have Garth do it - no offence, Garth,” Bobby said.

“No, I’m with you,” Garth said assuredly.

“Out of all of us, it would probably want me the most. And being the youngest, I doubt it would take me seriously as a negotiator.”

Garth turned to Jenny and Bobby for help, a begging look on his face that the other two shared for a moment. But since Ellie was adamant about being bait and would not hear otherwise, they reluctantly agreed. 

**  
  


As the group of hunters packed for their hunt, tension filled the air. Ellie brought some of the duffel bags to the truck before saying goodbye to Anaya, not wanting to risk her for a more dangerous hunt. 

Jenny was about to head out and Bobby grabbed her and Garth by the shoulder. 

“You idjits best not let anything happen to her,” Bobby lowly spoke in his gruffy tone. He knew Ellie would throw a fit if she thought he believed she couldn’t handle herself. 

Jenny nodded and let out a sigh as she swung her own duffle over her shoulder and stepped outside.

  
**  
  


The trio waited for dusk in Upper Michigan before they would put their plan into motion. The beautiful colors of the sunset were a stark contrast against the rundown and dilapidated harbor below them. It’s been years since it was last functional; due to all the situations and strange happenings, it had quickly fallen into disrepair.

The sun now below the horizon, Garth slipped off to begin drawing the choctaw spirit traps. 

“You ready?” Jenny asked Elliana. The younger girl nodded, trying to refrain from frowning; she didn’t want to let out how anxious she was as she internally fought off a panic attack.

The girls checked their weapons one last time; earlier while trying to think with a similar mindset as with the grootslang, the group had tried to think of what might be able to injure the nalusa. Thinking of what the native american tribes used as weapons, they figured there must be some sort of rock or stone that weakens it and came up with agate - which is supposed to be one of the best stones for protection. It can supposedly drive away spirits, protect from psychic attacks, and stop magic. So they filled shotgun shells with it.

Jenny cuffed Ellie’s hands behind her, the cuffs broken in a way that appeared to be locked, but Ellie could easily escape at the opportune moment.

The girls took a deep breath before walking down a set of stone stairs and out onto the docks. Jenny scanned the darkening waters looking for any signs of the nalusa falaya. They began walking past one of the boat houses when she heard something that made her freeze. 

“Jenny,” she heard Shane’s voice whisper to her from the shadows. 

“Fuck.” 

While she was distracted, a bony hand gripped Elliana’s mouth to prevent her from screaming and pulled her away from Jenny and into the boat house they just passed. When inside, Ellie was thrown to the ground, handcuffs broken off; but the freedom of her hands did nothing when she froze upon the being in front of her.

**

“Jenny, it’s okay. We can hunt this monster together. I’m here for you,” the creature whispered from behind her in Shane’s voice. She shook her head and spun around only to find Ellie missing. 

“Shit.” Panic coursed through her as she began to call out for Ellie, but was stopped short before she heard _his_ voice which caused fear. 

It was Lucifer. 

“Remember when you said you would do _anything_ for me?” he chuckled. “Well that time is now.” Jenny let out a shot toward the shadows near one of the boathouses. 

The moment after she did, the creature practically melted out of the shadows, its tattered hood covering the majority of its face. Only its mouth full of sharp, crooked teeth could be seen. Its emaciated form was pronounced by the dilapitated cloak dusting its shoulders. As it made its way towards her, Jenny noticed its stick-like arms with long, bony finders at the end; each one wielding razor-sharp nails. Beneath the creature’s protruding ribs, its body dissolved into a misty, shadowy form giving the appearance of a phantom. 

**

Elliana looked away from the nalusa before her to try and get a grip on herself. _I will_ not _be another victim of this thing,_ she thought.

Ellie stood and pulled a knife out of her boot; a piece of agate she and Bobby were able to cut into a blade so she would be able to hide it away in case of a situation like this.

She advanced on the creature and took a swing at it with her knife, only for it to deflect her arm and push her to the ground. It dug its nails into her back, only eliciting a pained hiss from the girl, as she didn’t want to give it any satisfaction. It lowered its form closer to the ground and its face to her ear.

“What. Does Crowley. _Want_?” it whispered dangerously, digging its nails in a little deeper.

**

Jenny raised her gun ready to shoot before Garth’s voice rang out behind her. “Hey you fugly monster! Come get it!” The creature turned towards Garth and made its way towards him, but stopped before the trap Garth set, and turned its face up in a snarl. Garth opened his mouth to say something, but Jenny raised her shotgun and fired off an agate-filled shot at the nalusa. It caught the creature off guard and stumbled into the trap and began struggling. 

Garth looked up all bewildered at Jenny. “Nice job, but, it’s practically invisible; what if you shot me?!” 

Jenny shrugged, “I took a shot, it worked. Make sure it stays put while I go find Ellie.” 

She took off towards the boathouse where she originally heard the whispers. She shone her flashlight around it and noticed a covered set of stairs that led down to the water. Pushing back the bushes, Jenny gingerly made her way down the steps, shotgun in one hand and a flashlight in the other, and found a landing below the docks along with a hidden door. Forcing the door open, Jenny took a deep breath and made her way inside and down a very dimly lit, grungy passageway. She quickened her pace when she heard muffled screaming and stepped into a dim, moldy room. 

Ellie had been tied up by her wrists, bruised, and blood stains formed on her back. 

Jenny rushed to her aid, but Ellie’s eyes widened and she shouted out in warning, “Jenny, no!”

Jenny was suddenly flung across the room. Her gun slid to the other side and a second Nalusa approached Jenny. It began mimicking her mother’s voice. “Sweetie, stop fighting and give in.” Jenny fell to her knees, overcome by the magic radiating off the creature. Its thorn was out and ready to pierce her, but not before something lodged itself in the nalusa and incapacitated the creature. Ellie had managed to break free and strategically threw her blade and Jenny snapped out of her trance. 

She looked up at Ellie and grinned, “About time.” 

Ellie let out a faint chuckle, “Sorry, I was a little tied up. Took you long enough to find me,” she smirked lightly, rubbing at her raw wrists.

Jenny stood up and drew a trap under the nalusa to keep it from moving. “Well I was busy with my own Nalusa. Hopefully Garth is okay. I guess we should get these two to Crowley before they wake up.” They dragged the body to a worried Garth, with his own furious Nalusa who was still trapped, and shoved the second one into the same trap. Jenny pulled out the business card and dialed Crowley. 

“We’ve got them…”

“ _Them_?”

“Well, you can say it’s a two for one special...do we need to summon you?” 

“No, love.” Crowley appeared behind them with a few demons who grabbed the Nalusa Falayas and vanished. “Well done. Here is your gift Jenny.” He extended an empty hand. 

She looked at him incredulously and scoffed while crossing her arms, “You’ve got to be joking.”

“Oh right...my mistake.” He snapped his fingers and both Jenny and Ellie fell to the ground from a searing pain in their eyes. 

Garth knelt down by Ellie, “What are you doing?! Let them go!” 

“No need to get your knickers in a twist,” Crowley looked at his watch. “C’mon, I haven’t got all day.” Jenny blinked and looked up. In Crowley’s hand, was a little black puppy. “Your very own little hellhound and now the two of you can see hellhounds...you’re welcome.” He handed the puppy to Jenny and turned around.

“Wait, what about _our_ agreement?” Ellie spoke up before he could leave. 

“We’ll be in touch.”

“Woah wait - what do you mean ‘we’ll be in touch’? You said you’d get Sam if we caught this thing,” she said hotly.

“It took an _army of angels_ to free Dean from hell. Things like this are a bit more complicated than these little hunts of yours. Be patient.” With that, he snapped his fingers and vanished. 

Ellie let out a deep sigh before turning back to her two companions.

“I guess we should start heading back to Bobby’s,” Garth said, a sympathetic look on his face.

The girls agreed and the three began their ascent to the street when Ellie stopped.

“Wait! I forgot about this,” she said, pulling out a tattered scroll from her pocket. “I found this when the second ‘lusa had me in the boathouse. I have no idea what language this is but it seemed important.”

Jenny and Garth shared a confused look before Jenny took it carefully in her hands.

“I have no idea. Let’s take it with us and see if Bobby can find something to translate it.”

Elliana nodded and they went back to the truck and drove away.  
  


Jenny, Elliana, and Garth returned to Bobby’s, exhausted. Garth helped him patch Ellie up before Bobby ordered the three of them to get some rest, promising a good meal when they woke up.

That said and done, Jenny handed him the scroll Ellie found. He said he’d never seen anything like it but would start hitting the books. “ _Again._ ”

About a week later, everyone said goodbye; Garth moved on to start another hunt, telling Ellie he would be willing to help her out if she ever needed a hunting partner; Jenny returned to The High Priestess with her new Hellhound, Duke, and a copy of the scroll that was found amongst the Nalusa’s possessions with a promise to keep looking for ways to get Sam out of hell; and Elliana stayed with Bobby, trying to figure out what to do next.

  
  
_Epilogue_

 

*another week later*

_Via text message_

 

From: [Elliana]

_Something’s wrong with Sam._

  
  
  


References:

[https://sasquatchchronicles.com/nalusa-falaya/ ](https://sasquatchchronicles.com/nalusa-falaya/)

[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choctaw_mythology ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choctaw_mythology)

[http://www.native-languages.org/morelegends/nalusa-falaya.htm ](http://www.native-languages.org/morelegends/nalusa-falaya.htm)

[https://listverse.com/2014/10/21/10-disturbing-mythological-beings-from-around-the-world/ ](https://listverse.com/2014/10/21/10-disturbing-mythological-beings-from-around-the-world/)

[https://www.google.com/search?q=choctaw+symbols&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1323&bih=735&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=koDrPbZDgxdN6M%253A%252CJMgcxEuO2OKqYM%252C_&usg=AI4_-kQabYtW5fJPeRhzywhyqDCxsgAbZg&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjQyJHXwevgAhVRtlkKHXBfDJIQ9QEwAHoECAIQBA#imgrc=zRLfiMnY6xYxVM ](https://www.google.com/search?q=choctaw+symbols&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1323&bih=735&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=koDrPbZDgxdN6M%3A%2CJMgcxEuO2OKqYM%2C_&usg=AI4_-kQabYtW5fJPeRhzywhyqDCxsgAbZg&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjQyJHXwevgAhVRtlkKHXBfDJIQ9QEwAHoECAIQBA#imgrc=zRLfiMnY6xYxVM)

[https://www.google.com/search?q=nalusa+falaya&client=safari&hl=en&prmd=imnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiVlMPCvtrgAhUGhOAKHcUZCw0Q_AUoAXoECAwQAQ&biw=320&bih=454&dpr=2#imgrc=A1H78NFqoqGKaM ](https://www.google.com/search?q=nalusa+falaya&client=safari&hl=en&prmd=imnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiVlMPCvtrgAhUGhOAKHcUZCw0Q_AUoAXoECAwQAQ&biw=320&bih=454&dpr=2#imgrc=A1H78NFqoqGKaM)

[https://www.ghostlyactivities.com/stones-that-protect-against-evil-spirits/ ](https://www.ghostlyactivities.com/stones-that-protect-against-evil-spirits/)

 


End file.
